neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatars
Avatars (also known as Avis or Avvies) are different images that users can associate with their postings - both in the guilds and on the NeoPet© bulletin boards. Some avies are available for anyone to use. Others must be "earned" by performing specific actions. This page will have information about how to earn avies. We don't show the images of the avatars because we don't have the rights to them. See guidelines for images from other sites. How to Change Your Avatar To change the avatar that appears next to your ID when you post, go the the boards (use the link on the left) and then pick chat preferences (near the top of the page). The first chat preference is you avatar. The newest avatars you have will be at the bottom of the list. Pick it, and then at the bottom of the page click on the button that says "submit". There will always be a selection of avatars for you to select from. There are many "basic" avatars which anyone can use. Other avatars have to be "earned" by doing something. The rest of this page explains how to get a variety of avatars. Trades and Collateral Objects are required to earn some avatars. Some of these objects are very expensive (in neopoints) or hard to find. So, neofriends and guildmates sometimes help each other by sharing these objects. Because these objects are often expensive, equivalent neopoints or objects worth approximately the same amount may be required for the trade. (This also ensures that if the avatar object is lost or the user gets suspended, that it can be replaced for future trades.) Sometimes the trades are restricted to only neofriends or people who have been in the same guild for a certain amount of time. PurpleLightHouse guild members, see PLH:Avatar Trades. Avatar Instructions The following sections give the directions for how to earn various avatars. Some of the directions are more difficult than others. Soup Faerie (kind) For instance, earn the Soup Faerie, kind avi by visiting the Soup Faerie for free food. You may have to visit the Soup Faerie repeatedly to get this avi. In order to visit and get food from the Soup Faerie, you cannot have more than 3,000 neopoints (np) total, including the np in your bank account and store till. One way to temporarily get rid of np, is to bid on something, but don't bid enough that your offer will be accepted. (There is a risk that the offer will be accepted, but if it is, you'll be getting a good deal on the item.) Here is what it looks like http://images.neopets.com/neoboards/avatars/soup_faerie_kind.gif Codestone You can get the codestone avi by collecting all ten of the basic codestones. They are Bri, Eo, Har, Lu, Main, Mau, Orn, Tai-Kai, Vo and Zei. You must have all ten in your inventory and then go to the inventory screen and refresh. Here is what it looks like http://images.neopets.com/neoboards/avatars/codestones.gif Baby Buzz anyone wanna know how to get the baby buzz avatar? type this into the scroll bar: I love baby buzz! do that EXACTLY AS IT IS IN THE ABOVE! if you leave out the "!" (like i did the first time) then it wont work. Here is what it looks like http://images.neopets.com/neoboards/avatars/babybuzz.gif i ? happiness Lindsey contributed the following information: I ? do this: Follow Directions Carefully!:To get the new sloth one you have to get the old one. Go to: http://www.neopets.com/space/mindcontrollab.phtml The answers are c,d,b,c,a. click the box above #1.THEN to get the new one, change your avatar to the old one which you should have just got and go to: http://www.neopets.com/hero/showhero.phtml?pos=ihearthappiness Then refresh. my rock This will only work on Sloth day (Jan 14th) - Jibbles. you need this one, http://images.neopets.com/neoboards/avatars/iheartslothy.gif to get this one http://images.neopets.com/neoboards/avatars/ihearthappiness.gif Angelpuss Have an Angelpuss attatched to your Neopet, and keep refreshing on their pet lookup. Pack Rat Get the pack rat avatar by putting 1,000 or more different items in your safety deposit box. Some hints: * an omelette and 1/3 of the same type omelette count as different items * see FFF and TTT for lists of some cheap items * some people put up for trade a variety of things they no longer want and are willing to accept fairly inexpensive items in return * let others know you are trying for the avatar (some people put their current item count in their signatures, like pack rat: 742/1000) guildmates and others who have finished collecting for the avatar may now be cleaning out their safety deposit box and be willing to give stuff to you Haunted Avatar Equip any haunted weapon to your Neopet. Haunted Avatar Have the item "Niten Hiroru" in your inventory and look at the Niten Neopedia Article I'm Smelly Have 10 items with the word dung in their name and refresh at your inventory. Dark Nova Attach a Dark Nova to your NeoPet. (They are expensive. About 60,000 neopoints when the shop wizard was checked.) (Hint shared by cyee51490.)klkl how are you all today 3legs / Got Dubloons? If you like the pirate themed items, get this avatar taking your neopet to the Swashbuckling Academy for training by Cap'n Three Legs. Haiku Refresh at the Haiku Generator until you get the avatar. (contributed by xxlilkittycatxx) Library Faerie Complete the crossword. See hints at Faerie Crossword Help or www.pinkpt.com. Quick Hints for Many Avatars Valentine Chia To get the Valentine's Day avi, send the PuppyBlew I love you greeting. Achyfy give your neopet a drink. neocola won't work. the cheapest is can of prune juice which you can get from the tombola man for free.(this hint was given by cyee51490) Elephante Jazz buy a Jazzmosis concert ticket and go to the Tyrannian concert hall. (this hint was given by cyee51490) i heart happiness Follow Directions Carefully!:To get the new sloth one you have to get the old one (as per instructions above) then change your avatar to the old one which you should have just got and go to: http://www.neopets.com/hero/showhero.phtml?pos=ihearthappiness Then refresh. my rock.(Lindsey contributed the info) Tooth Faire This is a random event with the tooth faerie. Aisha Scalawag Random when you win a game of buried treasure on krank island Taelia You must complete one of her quests. Runaway Garlic Random when you feed your pet something with the word garlic in it. (This hint was given by 4mickey.) Kiosk Wocky Win at the scratchcard kiosk in terror mountain Fiery Pteri Go to a fiery pteri lookup. type in RoboCoppy in the search bar. Snowager A random event with the snowager Oh Em Gee Go to a royal bruce lookup. type in Webbian in the search bar. Wreathy Go to a pet with a wreathy as a petpet. type in Libbliminal in the search bar. Valiant ? Aspara Bleh Go to www.neopets.com/bleh.phtml Dice Escape get a score of 1000 on dice escape Broken Toy go to donny's repair shop and get a broken toy fixed. Attack of the Slorgs get a score of 2500 on attack of the slorgs Random Contest win a random contest Colorful Korbat go to a rainbow korbat look up. type in Korbath in the search bar 3 Legs have one of your pets attend the swashbuckling acadamy on krank island. wait untill your pets day when it is free. Hat PC ? Lil Grarrl win a game on knnarl keno in the tyranian jungle Petpet Sitter get a score of ? on petpetsitter Meepts Get 3500 points on Meepits Juice Break (shared by cyee51490) Nabile have a wearable ring and visit Nabile's Neopedia article To get the Scary Halloween Cybunny / Garlic'd! avi, feed your pet something with the word garlic in it. (This hint was given by 4mickey.) And to get the Toasty avi, go to techno mountain with any item in your inventory that has the word bread in it. (This hint was given by 4mickey.) okay to get the blue fuzzle boo! avatar you hafta get an evil blue fuzzle and keep your pet playing with it A LOT but eventually you get it. (This hint was given by 4mickey.) To get the Uni Faboo avatar you have to buy something from the uni clothes store with a rarity of 80 or higher. To get the helpful Zafra avatar you go to the help page and type in avatar and refreash the page ALOT! For the mad about Orange avatar you hafta have 8 or more items in your inventory with the word orange in it. For the faerie Grundo Avatar you have to visit a fearie grundo's lookup. Type in Jinah in the search box and click on her picture. (the name of the grundo was given by psycotic_cupcake) For the Vira avatar have and mirror in your inventory and go to her evil gallery page. For the Broken avatar go to donny's repair shop and get a broken toy fixed. If you keep playing with a Blue Aisha Plushie, there's a rumor that you'll get an avi. julie_lampert will try to keep a blue aisha plushie in her trades. She will accept anything for this trade, but likes to get Volcanic Rocks. To get the Do Not Eat avi, feed your pet something with the word carrot in it. (this hint was given by psycotic_cupcake) To get the chocolate avatar you have to get a peice of chocolate from the chocolate factory rareity 90+. It doesn't count if you get if from neopoan owened shop! To get the Taelia, snow fearie you must complete one of her quests. To get the Mad about Oranges you must have 8 items with the word 'orange' in it.(this hint was given by cyee51490) To get the "Achyfi! Yuck!" avater, give your neopet a drink. neocola won't work. the cheapest is can of prune juice which you can get from the tombola man for free.(this hint was given by cyee51490) To get the "Jazzmosis Elephente" avater, buy a Jazzmosis concert ticket and go to the Tyrannian concert hall. (this hint was given by cyee51490) The Uni - Beauty avatar is earned by grooming your pet. :I'm not sure which grooming items will work. It seems to be a random event. I used Neopian soap on my uni, ClearBlueRose, to get it. --RJ To get the Battle JubJubs Avi look up the page of a Blue JubJub. Here's a link to a Blue JubJub http://www.neopets.com/search.phtml?selected_type=pet&string=Ice_Jubster (this was entered by Aurora, or monkeygirl_82689 External Links More to come... Another place to find out about how to get avatars is on nothing but neopets avatar page. Or Think Pink's avatar page.